I Will Always Love You
by anwong
Summary: "Ingatlah... Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Dengan seluruh jiwaku, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Walau mungkin aku tak lagi ada disini bersamamu." Cinta yang takkan hilang walau maut memisahkan. Character death. Positive way! RnR.


**Bikin fic lagi, bikin fic lagi. Dan ShikaTema lagi, ShikaTema lagi.**

**Kali ini ada nuansa sedihnya nih. Entah kenapa saya bikinnya begini. Mungkin gara-gara waktu intu nonton film cinta sedih, jadi keikutan sedih terus deh.**

**Masashi Kishimoto owns.**

**Hope you enjoy it?  
**

* * *

**Percayakah kalian pada cinta abadi?**

**Saya pun tak tahu jawabannya  
**

**xoxo**

Dua sejoli itu, yang sudah berstatus suami-istri, sedang duduk berduaan dibawah pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Indah rasanya. Bersama orang yang dicintai, menikmati pemandangan yang indah bunga sakura. Si pria duduk bersender pada pohon tersebut sambil memeluk istrinya dari belakang. Si wanita pun bersandar pada pelukan suaminya itu. Jika seseorang lewat dan melihat mereka, sudah pastilah orang tersebut beranggapan mereka adalah pasangan yang teramat sangat saling mencintai. Dan memang benar begitu adanya. Namun, tanpa terlihat oleh mata, pasangan tersebut sedang menyimpan kesedihan. Terutama sang istri.

"Aku melakukan ini, karena aku tidak punya pilihan, Temari." sang suami berkata pada istrinya.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kau, Shikamaru..." sang istri berujar sambil menunduk.

"Kau sudah tahu kan, kami setiap laki-laki yang ada di kota ini dan tidak memiliki pekerjaan tetap wajib masuk militer dan dikirim ke medan perang itu." kata sang suami yang bernama Shikamaru itu.

"Kenapa peraturan harus seperti itu? Tidakkah mereka tahu bahwa banyak anggota keluarga serta orang-orang yang mencintai kalian yang dikorbankan, yang tidak rela?" tanya sang istri, Temari.

"Perang tidak memandang perasaan Temari. Tidak sekalipun." Shikamaru mempererat dekapannya pada istrinya itu.

"Kau tega meninggalkanku sendirian disini? Bagaimana kalau... Kau pergi... Dan tidak kembali lagi..." kini airmata mulai mengalir di pipi Temari.

"Entahlah, aku tak pernah bisa menerka rencana Tuhan padaku." Shikamaru memejamkan matanya. Ia harus pergi meninggalkan istrinya hanya untuk membela negaranya yang sedang terlibat perang dengan negara seberang. Ia tak punya pilihan. Peraturan bahwa pria sepertinya diwajibkan militer tidaklah bisa dilanggar. Kecuali ia mau keluarganya di tembak mati oleh pemerintah. Benar-benar dunia yang kejam.

"Temari... Jika nanti aku tidak kembali..." Shikamaru menanggalkan kalimatnya. Ia kemudian meraih wajah istrinya dan mencium bibir istrinya dengan penuh sayang. Temari hanya dia seribu bahasa menanggapinya.

"Temari, ingatlah... Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Dengan seluruh jiwaku, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Walau mungkin aku tak lagi ada disini bersamamu. Aku sungguh mencintaimu. Ingatlah. Ingatlah itu, Temari!" Shikamaru menegaskan nada bicaranya di kalimat terakhir. Temari menangis dalam pelukan suaminya itu. Ia benar sangat mencintai suaminya. Ia tak mau kehilangan suaminya tersebut hanya karena ketidakadilan dunia. Mereka baru 5 bulan menikah. Haruskah dipisahkan secepat itu?

* * *

Temari duduk di ranjang tempat tidurnya. Ia lemas. Ia begitu sejak sebuah pemberitahuan datang. Sudah 3 bulan suaminya berada di medan perang. Tak ada kabar apapun datang dari Shikamaru. Sampai sebulan lalu sebuah surat pemberitahuan datang kepadanya. Sebuah pemberitahuan yang tidak ingin ia tahu. Karena itulah yang memberitahukan Temari bahwa, Shikamaru tidak akan kembali padanya. Tidak akan pernah kembali, lebih tepatnya. Dunianya terasa kosong. Kini ia hanya tinggal sendiri dirumahnya. Tanpa seseorang yang akan memeluknya disetiap malam. Seseorang yang selalu tersenyum padanya setiap pagi. Tak tahu sudah berapa banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan. Ia terus melamun sampai ia tersadar karena pintu rumahnya diketuk. Temari beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu.

"SURPRISE!" terdengar teriakkan dari beberapa orang yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Selamat ulang tahun ke-25 Temari." sahut 5 orang itu, yang tak lain adalah teman-temannya, bersamaan sambil menunjukkan kue ulang tahun yang lumayan besar.

Temari hanya menyambutnya dengan desahan napas putus asa. Kemudian ia berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Teman-temannya hanya mengikutinya. Kemudian mereka duduk di samping kanan dan kiri Temari.

"Temari... Ku pikir kau tak perlu bersedih terus." kata seorang teman perempuannya yang bernama Ino.

"Ya benar, Temari. Kau harus merelakan Shikamaru. Kalau kau begini terus, ia tidak akan bisa tenang disana." tambah seorang temannya yang berambut pink, Sakura. Temari diam.

"Shikamaru pasti tidak mau melihat kau bersedih terus, Temari." kali ini seorang teman prianya, Sasuke.

"Tidakkah kalian mengerti perasaanku?" Temari angkat bicara.

"Kami tahu bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang. Tapi kau harus melepasnya. Ini bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Hidupmu masih panjang." seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik berkata.

"Cukup! Kalian boleh pergi dari sini. Aku ingin sendiri. Pergi!" Temari mulai menangis dan berkata dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Temari... Kami mengkhawatirkanmu. Tidakkah lebih baik. Kami menemani-" belum selesai temannya yang bernama Hinata itu berbicara, Temari sudah memotong dengan teriakkan.

"PERGI! KUBILANG PERGI! AKU INGIN SENDIRI! AKU-" kali ini omongan Temari yang terpotong. Tiba-tiba ia merasa lemas dan langsung jatuh pingsan didepan teman-temannya.

"TEMARI!"

* * *

Temari membuka matanya perlahan. Dilihatnya sinar lampu dan sebuah ruangan yang asing baginya. Berbaring diatas sebuah ranjang adalah hal yang menalari otaknya pertama kali. Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Kepalanya pusing bukan main. Memaksanya untuk berpikir adalah hal yang sia-sia.

"Kau sudah sadar." Temari menengok kearah sumber suara itu. Dilihatnya Sakura sedang duduk tak jauh dari ranjangnya.

"Aku dimana? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Temari.

"Kau pingsan. Ini di rumah sakit. Sudah berapa hari kau tidak makan?" Sakura mempertajam pandangannya pada Temari.

"Aku... Dua hari mungkin." sahut Temari acuh.

"Kau ini... Tidakkah kau tahu itu berbahaya bagi kesehatan bayi dalam perutmu?" Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Temari.

"Maksudmu aku..." Temari tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Berharap Sakura memberi kepastian kepadanya.

"Ya. Kau sedang mengandung 2 bulan Temari." kepastian itulah yang ingin didengar Temari. Ia tak tahu harus senang atau sedih.

"Ini... Aku menemukannya di depan pintu rumahmu tadi." Sakura menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam dengan pita merah.

"Apa ini?" tanya Temari.

"Tidak tahu." Temari kemudian membuka kotak itu. Didalamnya terdapat sebuah kunci dan sepucuk surat. Di amplop surat tersebut terbaca tulisan. From : Shikamaru Nara. Temari kemudian membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin Shikamaru mengirim surat dari surga bukan? Kemudian dibukanya amplop tersebut dan mulailah ia membaca surat tersebut.

**_Temari,_**  
**_Pertama, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu. 25 tahun adalah masa keemasan seorang wanita bukan? Sudah 5 tahun berjalan dari waktu aku pertama bertemu denganmu. Dan pastinya, saat kau membaca surat ajaib dariku ini, aku sudah tak ada lagi disampingmu. Tapi surat ini asli dariku kok! Aku menulis ini beberapa saat setelah pembicaraan kita dibawah pohon sakura waktu itu._**  
**_Sudah berapa hari kau tidak makan? Sudah berapa hari kau tidak tidur? Jangan tanya aku tahu dari mana. Karena aku selalu tahu. Dan kau tahu, betapa khawatirnya aku jika kau melupakan hal-hal kecil yang penting seperti itu. Oh ya, apa hari ini teman-teman datang memberi kejutan padamu? Ku harap ya. Karena waktu itu mereka sendiri yang kasak-kusuk didepanku untuk merencanakan memberi surprise padamu. Aku saja tidak kepikiran untuk memberimu kejutan. Tapi yah sekarang, aku hanya bisa menulis surat ini. Aku memang tak bisa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu secara langsung. Walau aku ingin sekali. Tapi ucapanku dari surat ini sama kok mutunya dengan kuucapkan langsung lewat mulutku._**  
**_Kau pasti temukan sebuah kunci bersamaan dengan datangnya surat ini bukan? Temari, datanglah ketempat dimana aku melamarmu waktu itu. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Bukan sesuatu yang besar, namun yah, mungkin bisa ada untuk menemanimu setiap hari. Karena aku tidak ingin kau merasa kesepian. Datanglah ketempat itu Temari._**

**_Aku mencintaimu, Temari..._**

Tanpa Temari sadari, air matanya sudah menganak sungai. Ia segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berlari keluar.

"Hei Temari, tunggu! Kau mau kemana?" teriak Sakura. Temari tidak menghiraukannya. Ia tetap berlari keluar dari rumah sakit. Menuju tempat yang dipinta Shikamaru untuknya datang. Selama ia berlari, satu kenangan bersama Shikamaru terlintas dikepalanya. Kenangan dimana Shikamaru melamarnya musim semi satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

**Flashback**

Siang itu Shikamaru mengajak kekasihnya, Temari, pergi menikmati bunga Sakura. Saat itu musim semi. Tentu saja bunga Sakura sedang bermekaran dimana-mana. Semua orang ingin menikmati saat-saat itu. Tak terkecuali pasangan kekasih ini. Mereka sedang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon Sakura.

"Temari, aku ingin bertanya. Sudah berapa banyak orang pernah bilang 'aku mencintaimu' padamu?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Ehm, berapa ya? Banyak mungkin. Sebelum aku mengenalmu banyak sekali yang menyatakan cinta padaku." jawab Temari.

"Benarkah? Wah, kalau begitu aku bukan orang pertama yang menyatakan perasaan padamu dong. Berarti aku keduluan." kata Shikamaru dengan tampang cemberut.

"Tapi toh aku menerimamu saat kau menyatakannya padaku 'kan? Dan kau adalah orang pertama yang ku 'iya' kan." ujar Temari santai.

"Saat orang-orang itu menyatakan perasaannya padamu, apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Shikamaru lagi.

"Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Bahkan ku pikir mereka pun tidak. Dari semuanya, aku tak pernah mengenal mereka dengan baik. Bahkan diantaranya, aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Kalau tidak kenal, mana bisa bilang cinta sih." jawab Temari mantap. Shikamaru tersenyum mendengar jawaban Temari.

"Kau tahu, sejak saat pertama aku mengenalmu, aku langsung merasakan cinta padamu." kata Shikamaru.

"Benarkah? Ku pikir cinta pada pandangan pertama itu hanyalah ungkapan indah yang dibuat-buat. Tidak nyata." kali ini Temari memberi pernyataan.

"Tidak. Yang kurasakan padamu bukanlah cinta pada pandangan pertama." sahut Shikamaru. Temari mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Lalu cinta apa yang kau rasakan padaku?" tanya Temari.

"Ya cinta. Hanya cinta. Karena dengan hatiku aku melihat, kau adalah gadis yang berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain. Saat melihatmu, dari situlah hatiku berkata bahwa kaulah orangnya. Orang yang harus kuperjuangkan. Seseorang yang akan menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Seseorang yang kucintai. Tanpa embel-embel apapun." Shikamaru menjelaskan. Kemudian ia berdiri dan menarik tangan Temari. Mengajaknya berdiri juga. Kemudian Shikamaru merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. Kemudian ia berlutut dihadapan Temari.

"Temari, saat aku mengucapkan 'aku cinta padamu' itulah hal yang paling benar yang ku pernah tahu dari diriku. Saat kuucapkan 'aku cinta padamu' itu berarti aku bersedia melakukan apa saja untukmu. Aku selalu ingin berada disampingmu. Menemanimu disaat suka dan duka. Aku selalu ingin membuatmu tersenyum. Aku ingin hidup bersamamu. Karena itu, Temari, maukah kau menemaniku untuk selamanya?" kemudian Shikamaru membuka kotak tersebut. Tampaklah sebuah cincin yang amat indah.

"Shikamaru, kau..." Temari tertegun melihatnya. Kenapa Shikamaru berubah jadi romantis begini.

"Menikahlah denganku, Temari." lanjut Shikamaru.

Temari tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tak terasa air matanya mulai mengalir. Air mata bahagia. Kemudian ia mengucapkan satu kata yang membuat Shikamaru merasa di seperti di surga. "Pasti."

Mereka berpelukan lama di bawah pohon sakura itu. Shikamaru merogoh lagi saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat. Temari heran melihatnya.

"Untuk apa pisau itu?" tanya Temari. Shikamaru tidak menjawab kemudian ia mulai mebuat goresan-goresan di batang pohon sakura itu. Shikamaru menuliskan 'I Love You Temari' di batang pohon itu.

"Ehm, mungkin ini memang terlihat aneh. Seperti cerita anak-anak. Tapi aku ingin melakukan hal yang sama denganku Temari." Shikamaru berkata sambil menyodorkan pisau lipat itu. Tanpa protes Temari pun melakukannya. Ia menuliskan 'I Love You Shikamaru'.

"Sudah." kata Temari pendek.

"Aku ingin pohon ini menyaksikan cinta kita. Pohon tidak akan mati kecuali ditebang. Dan hal itu menunjukkan bahwa pohon ini akan abadi. Dengan begitu juga, cinta yang kita goreskan pada pohon ini tidak akan hilang pula. Karena, aku akan selamanya mencintaimu, Temari. Apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Itulah janjiku seumur hidup." Shikamaru kemudian memeluk Temari.

"Aku juga akan selamanya mencintaimu, Shikamaru." tak lama, bibir mereka berdua telah bertemu. Bertemu untuk menjadi lambang cinta mereka telah bersatu.

**Flashback end**

* * *

Sampai di tempat itu, Temari segera mendatangi pohon 'cinta' dimana Shikamaru waktu itu melamarnya. Dilihatnya pohon itu tidak sedang berbunga. Yah, maklum saja. Musim semi sudah lama berlalu. Ia melihat tulisan yang waktu itu dibuat olehnya dan Shikamaru. Diamatinya pohon itu. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Disamping tulisan 'cinta' mereka ada sebuah lubang. Lubang pada pohon yang tidak besar. Dan saat ia melihat seksama kedalam lubang itu, ada sesuatu didalamnya. Kemudian Temari memasukkan tangannya kedalam lubang tersebut dan mengambil 'sesuatu' itu. Setelah terambil ternya itu adalah sebuah kotak besi. Sudah agak karatan tampaknya. Dan dibagian depan kotak itu ada sebuah gembok. Temari langsung teringat dengan kunci yang diberikan oleh Shikamaru tadi. Ia kemudian memasukkan kunci tersebut ke lubang gembok dan ya, gemboknya terbuka. Temari terkujut melihat isinya. Satu ranting batang sakura lengkap dengan bunganya. Dan herannya lagi bunga tersebut asli, bukan bunga buatan. Mana mungkin bunga asli bisa terus segar jika dimasukka kedalam kotak yang kedap udara?

Di dalam kotak tersebut ada lagi sebuah surat. Tanpa lama, Temari segera membaca surat itu.

**_Temari, ini adalah surat kedua dariku. Sekaligus surat terakhir. Aku melakukan ini semua karena aku punya firasat aku sudah tak akan lama lagi menginjakkan kaki pada dunia ini. Kau lihat bunga sakura itu? Pasti kau heran. Bunga itu adalah peninggalan dari nenekku. Bunga yang tak pernah layu. Saat nenekku meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu, aku menyimpan bunga itu. Sekarang, bunga itu kuberikan kepadamu. Kenapa? Karena aku ingin bunga itu sebagai lambang diriku. Bunga itu akan ada setiap harinya dan takkan pernah layu untuk meninggalkanmu._**

**_Aku ingin kau tahu. Selayaknya bunga itu, cintaku padamu takkan lah pernah padam. Selamanya, walau aku tak lagi disampingmu, aku akan terus mencintaimu. Seperti yang waktu itu kukatakan padamu. Temari, aku tidak ingin kau bersedih atas kepergianku. Aku ingin kau terus menjalani hidupmu. Dengan begitu aku bisa tersenyum untukmu. Janganlah kau merasa kesepian karena sendiri. Kau harus tetap berjalan demi hidupmu. Aku akan terus ada bersamamu. Dalam hatimu. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan apa-apa untukmu. Aku hanya bisa memberikan bunga itu padamu. Dengan bunga itu, kau tahu bahwa cintaku akan terus bersamamu. Aku juga ingin kau selalu tersenyum. Karena senyummu membuatku selalu bahagia._**

**_Aku tidak pergi untuk menyesal. Aku juga tidak menyesali waktuku selama aku hidup. Aku sangatlah beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu. Kau mengajariku bagaimana menjadi pria yang sebenarnya. Karena kau, aku mengerti apa itu cinta. Dan semua itu sudah cukup bagiku. Teruslah hidup dan berbahagia untukku, Temari. Tanpa diriku pun kau bisa menjalani hidup yang sesungguhnya. Karena kau kuat. Aku tak lagi punya banyak waktu untuk berbicara padamu. Terakhirnya, jalanilah terus apa yang telah kita bangun. Teruslah wujudkan mimpi-mimpimu. Tanpa atau dengan adanya aku, semua tidak berpengaruh. Karena, aku dan kau adalah satu. Tanpa kau sadari dengan terus berjalan, aku akan terus hidup dalam dirimu. Selamanya. Dan sekali lagi, ingatlah, Temari._**

**_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu._**

"Aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu, Shikamaru." kata Temari pelan. 'Kau akan terus hidup dalam hatiku. Karena cintaku padamu tidak akan hilang. Dan... Kau juga akan hidup dalam anak ini.' Temari tersenyum sambil menyentuh perutnya itu. Karena disanalah nanti akan lahir buah cinta antara dirinya dan Shikamaru.

Ia kemudian menaruh kembali bunga sakura yang tidak bisa layu tersebut kedalam kotak besi itu. Kemudian, ia membelai sejenak tulisan 'cinta' antara ia dan Shikamaru itu. Kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Mulai hari itu ia tidak akan menangisi kepergian Shikamaru lagi. Ia akan terus menjalani hidupnya. Ia akan membesarkan anak ia dan Shikamaru dalam kandungannya tersebut. Dengan begitu, ia bisa terus merasakan Shikamaru yang akan terus berada disampingnya. Bagi Temari, kata-kata '_Hanya maut yang dapat memisahkan cinta_' tidaklah berarti. Cintanya untuk Shikamaru tidak akan hilang sekalipun maut memisahkan. Karena cinta itu adalah cinta yang abadi. Yang tidak mengenal keadaan, tempat dan waktu. Cinta yang bukan hanya sekedar kata-kata. Cinta yang hidup bukan hanya dari perbuatan saja. Melainkan cinta yang tidak akan pernah habis. Cinta abadi sampai nanti mereka bertemu kembali di kehidupan selanjutnya.

**end.**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading. Dan lagi-lagi minta maaf atas kekurangan dari fic ini.**

**Akhirnya saya kesampean juga bikin main char yang kita cintai ini (Shikamaru), meninggalkan dunia fana ini. hohohohoho.**

**Bukan dengan maksud buruk kok, malah dengan maksud baik :)**

**Review please :D  
**


End file.
